Miło tak było
by marta madzia
Summary: Słowacja sprasza do siebie Czechy, Łużyce oraz Saksonię. Żeby sobie powspominać.


Dla Nox z okazji urodzin (które były w marcu i na które ten fic dostała niemalże na czas… na forum ląduje z pewnym poślizgiem ^^;)

**Postacie:**

Czechy – Josef Havel

Słowacja – Michaela Machacková

Łużyce - Ludowit Łušćanski

Saksonia – Johann (a nazwiska się nie dorobił x_X)

**Gościnnie tylko wymienieni:**

Polska – Feliks Łukasiewicz

Serbia - Goran Andrić

Wojwodina – Jovana Andrić

Bułgaria – ciocia Bułgaria Stanislawa Georgijew

Węgry - Erzsébet Héderváry

I trochę landów…

pl. Budziszyn = niem. Bautzen = dolnołuż. Budyšyn = górnołuż. Budyšin = czes. Budyšín

**Miło tak było, tak**

Pomysł narodził się w jej głowie nad ranem. Wtedy, gdy noc przechodzi w dzień jeszcze nieśmiało. Gdy słońce jest wciąż za nisko pod horyzontem, aby odruchowo musiała zmrużyć zaspane oczy. Zresztą pomysł przyszedł właśnie w ten sam dyskretny sposób. Bez fajerwerków i z bardzo prostej myśli. Był u niej Josef. Była mu za to wdzięczna, bo potrzebowała jego pomocy chociażby przy samochodzie. Poprzedniego wieczoru, po tym, jak pomógł jej uprzątnąć piwnicę, rozmawiali długie godziny o tym, co wydarzyło się kiedyś, ale tak dawno, że trudno było się o to nawet gniewać. Miło było tak czasem powspominać i to właśnie z tych wspomnień zrodziła się myśl, aby zaprosić Ludowita. Nagle zdała sobie sprawę z tego, jak dawno go nie widziała, jak dawno z nim nie rozmawiała, a przecież był z nich najstarszy. W poplątaniu swoich myśli i tak pamiętał najwięcej. Podświadomie wiedziała, że Josef będzie na nie, ale to wszak był jej dom i mogła zaprosić, kogo chciała. Łużyce także. No i Saksonię – ta myśl pojawiła się jako druga i nawet jej nie zmartwiła. Przywykła już do faktu, że historia się tak potoczyła, iż Łużyce głównie urzędował w wynajmowanym u Saksonii pokoju. Dobrze mu było z tym. Jego ludzie mieli tam swoje własne prawa jako mniejszość narodowa. Może to nie była niepodległość, ale zawsze coś. Poza tym sama uważała, że tak jest dobrze, bo Ludowit sam często gubił się we własnych dygresjach, wspomnieniach i planach, a tak ktoś miał na niego oko. I to ktoś mniej narwany niż Feliks, i mniej myślący tylko o sobie niż Josef. Może nie powinna była mieć takiej opinii o własnych braciach, ale historia mówiła sama za siebie.

Roześmiała się w cichym pokoju. No i ileż było zabawy z tego, że ta dwójka, choć w ogóle ze sobą niespokrewniona, niegdyś zupełnie sobie obca pod każdym niemal względem, była do siebie tak podobna? To było jak żart losu. Bardzo słowiańskiego losu.

- Tak – powiedziała do siebie. – Zaproszę ich. Ja porozmawiam z Ludkiem, a Josef będzie miał w Johannie kompana do piwa.

I z tym postanowieniem odeszła od okna.

Za oknem świt przechodził w ranek w sposób nieinwazyjny. Czarny ciemny przechodził w szary jaśniejszy. Żadnych fajerwerków na horyzoncie, słońca zakradającego się przez żaluzje, ozłoconego nieba. Nic z tych rzeczy. Zapowiadali pochmurny dzień – był pochmurny dzień. Punkt dla meteorologów, nie żeby Johann miał ochotę zaraz lecieć i im gratulować. Wręcz przeciwnie. Wolałby, żeby się pomylili, bo wstając z łóżka poczuł jak ciśnienie spada z brzdękiem w rejon podłogi, przebija się przez strop, spada niżej i chyba finalnie skończyło gdzieś na podłodze parteru. Ziewnął i przeciągnął się, aż mu w kościach strzeliło. Starość – pomyślał i pewnikiem parsknąłby śmiechem, gdyby w paradę nie weszłoby mu ziewniecie. Próbując się podrapać pod łopatką – tam gdzie najtrudniej sięgnąć – zszedł na dół. W kuchni gaworzyło radio i ktoś podzwaniał naczyniami. Nie żeby głośno i nie żeby Johann nie wiedział, kto to taki. Zamykał drzwi na noc, poza tym, jaki włamywacz robiłby sobie śniadanie pod obecność pana domu? Tak jeszcze ten świat nie zwariował.

- Dobry – wymruczał w progu kuchni.

- Hę? Co? A, dzień dobry – odpowiedział mu szalenie rozkojarzony głos zza otwartych drzwi do lodówki.

- Ty spać nie możesz? Sobota, siódmej nawet nie ma...

- A jakoś tak – głos ponownie wydobył się z lodówki przy akompaniamencie przesuwania jakiś rzeczy i szelestu foliówek. – Ponoć na starość potrzeba mniej snu.

- Taaaaak. Zacznę do ciebie mówić dziadku – westchnął i usiadł na taborecie.

- Ale my nie jesteśmy spokrew –

- Metaforycznie – wszedł mu w słowo.

Ludowit w końcu znalazł to, czego szukał, albo nie znalazł i zadowolił się czymś innym, niemniej w końcu wychynął zza drzwi. Przedstawiał sobą obraz porannej nędzy i rozpaczy, włos zmierzwiony, bluza jak po wirowaniu w pełnej pralce, spodnie jakieś domowe, co najlepsze lata już miały za sobą i tylko wzrok miał jakiś taki klarowny. Na dobitkę Johann zdawał sobie sprawę, że wygląda równie koszmarnie i nawet wzrok go nie ratuje, bo mu jedna powieka opada sennie.

- A tak. No tak, to w sumie, to może nawet by tak było. Zważywszy, że... Kawy?

- Prosiłbym.

Johann oparł łokieć o blat stołu i podparł sobie dłonią brodę, bo tak było łatwiej. Po głowie krążyła mu myśl, że należałoby się wpakować pod zimny prysznic, a nie chodzić jak zombie. Tymczasem jednak patrzył jak Ludowit użera się z otwieraczem i puszką. On – otwieracz -był duży i w sumie nieporęczny, ona – puszka- miała góra dwa centymetry wysokości. Kto to w ogóle wymyślił?

- Jakieś plany na dzisiaj? – Zapytał.

W radiu puścili prognozę pogody. Po południu miało w Dreźnie lać.

- Tak. Ale... W zasadzie nie. Myślałem, żeby pojechać do Budyšinai nawet pociągi sprawdziłem, ale nie wiem sam. No, bo pogoda się coraz bardziej psuje i nie pospacerowałbym. Z drugiej strony dawno tam nie byłem.

Krótkie tak lub nie, nie wchodzi w rachubę – pomyślał Johann ostrożnie pijąc podaną mu gdzieś między słowami kawę. Nie przerywał Ludowitowi, bo i tak nie miał sam nic do powiedzenia, więc, po co? Ziewnął.

- No i teraz sam nie wiem. Mówią, że dzisiaj będzie lało jak z cebra.

- Może się w końcu wypada.

Puszka z makrelą w pomidorach w końcu skapitulowała.

- Chcesz?

Johann zastanowił się, zdecydowanie mu to nie szło. Przeklętym niech będzie Bawaria i jego nocne życia zatruwanie.

- Prosiłbym.

Ludowit zaczął wydziabywać makrelę z puszki i wykładać ją na przygotowany już chleb. Nic mu nie spadało, niczego gorączkowo nie szukał, niczego nie odkładał w dziwne miejsca i to wszystko było jakieś takie nieludowitowe według Johanna. Podejrzewał, że to ma związek z myśleniem, a raczej jego brakiem. Gdy Ludowit myślał, to robił to od razu o kilkunastu rzeczach i się gubił. Teraz po prostu robił coś automatycznie i nie miał w czym się pogubić. Widelec, puszka, chleb, rozklapciać to i tak w koło Macieju.

- Smacznego.

- Dzięki.

Rozejrzał się za solą. Stała daleko. Musiałby wstać, obejść ladę i dojść niemal na drugi koniec kuchni – no z cztery metry jak obszył. Nie – pomyślał. – Dziś będzie dzień zdrowej żywności. A nie, nie będzie, kawę już piję. Upił kolejnego łyka i zakrztusił się. Ludowit poklepał go w plecy.

- Dzięki – powiedział łapiąc oddech. – Dzisiaj raczej nie jest dobry dzień na schodzenie z tego świata.

Ludowit spojrzał na niego pytająco. Był chyba jedyną osobą, która żarty i metafory łapała gorzej niż Ludwig, ale zdaniem Johanna z innych powodów i może, dlatego w ogóle fatygował się, aby mu niemal za każdym razem je tłumaczyć.

- Tak mi się powiedziało. Uduszenie się kawą w taki nijaki dzień byłoby chyba nie za wesołym pomysłem?

- W jakikolwiek dzień by nie było – Ludowit odpowiedział wątpiąco i wrócił na drugą stronę lady.

- Masz rację. Chociaż paru by się pewnie ucieszyło, jakbym spłynął z mapy, wiesz? Nigdy nie ma tak pięknie, że by wszyscy tęsknili. Zresztą, wiesz o tym.

Ludowit przytaknął.

- Historia jest czasami do dupy – westchnął filozoficznie i wgryzł się w kanapkę.

- To nie tak – Ludowit odezwał się, ale jakieś to było słabe i ciche, że Johann nie był pewien czy mu się nie wydawało. – Znaczy się jest, ale nie w kategoriach sprawiedliwości, bo ona nie musi być sprawiedliwa. Trzeba być samolubnym i silnym, tak mi się to wydaje. To pierwsze to łatwo, bo to nawet ja jestem. Bo choć nikt nie chce traktować mnie poważnie, to ja nadal twierdzę, że Budyšinjest mój, ale co z tego?

Johann nie opanował uśmiechu rozciągającego mu usta.

- Bautzen.

- Budyšin...

- Bautzen – powiedział z przekorą.

- Budyšyn.

- Na tablicach piszą i tak i tak – westchnął. – A raczej i tak, i tak, ale to trzecie już nie.

- Wiem. Wiesz, dzięki za to.

- Nie ma sprawy. – Machnął ręką. - O to się wykłóciłeś.

- Yhym. Ale wiesz co?

- Ym?

- Ja będę dalej próbował.

Johann tylko się uśmiechnął. Wiedział, że nic z tego Ludowitowi nie wyjdzie. Nie było szans, ale nie widział powodu, aby mu tego zabraniać. Chciał, to czemu nie? Przynajmniej nie był z tych, co dążyli do tego celu z granatem w ręku. To, co robił tak naprawdę nie wadziło nikomu. Brandenburgia i _Schlesien_ czasami zupełnie nie zwracali na niego uwagi. Westchnął – historia była wredna. Brandenburgia i Dolny Śląsk czasami zupełnie nie zwracali na niego uwagi – powtórzył sobie w myślach. A ja się przyzwyczaiłem. Kilkoma łykami dopił już letnia kawę.

- Ludowit.

- Tak?

- To z braku planów, co powiesz na mokniecie w górach? Dawno sobie po Szwajcarii Saksońskiej nie chodziłem i kości mi się zastały? – Zapytał i wymownie przeciągnął się, aż mu coś w tych kościach strzeliło.

Na twarzy Ludowita pojawił się wyraz zamyślenia. Myśl goniła myśl, a tylko niektóre były jakoś z pytaniem Johanna związane. Świadomości zwyczajowe podzielenie.

- Chętnie – odpowiedział w końcu.

- No to się zbieramy, zanim faktycznie zacznie padać – zarządził i zsunął się z taboretu.

Za oknem nadal wstawał szary dzień, ale cóż. Nawet w szare i nieciekawe dni trzeba w końcu żyć.

Szarość była pierwszym, co zobaczył Josef po otworzeniu oczu. W zasadzie to nie szary, ale biały – poinformował go jego mózg, gdy zorientował się nieco, na co patrzy. Na sufit. Biały sufit, ale słabe światło wpadające do pokoju przez opuszczone żaluzje sprawiało, że wyglądał na szary. Josef zamknął oczy, aby się od tej szarości odgrodzić. Otworzył je ponownie, gdy obrócił się na bok i miał przed sobą kawałek zielonego prześcieradła, a dalej drewnianą szafkę nocną – nie swoją. Pamięć ospale, acz usłużnie podsunęła mu wspomnienie dnia poprzedniego. Korek na wylotówce z Pragi, wypadek przed granicą i korki w Bratysławie. A potem całkiem miły wieczór u Michaeli. Obejrzeli film, porozmawiali i było jakoś tak, że na wspomnienie o tym coś w podświadomości Czech tupało zirytowane nóżką. No, bo jakże to tak? No, czemu to było takie podobne do tego, co było i czemu sprawiło to, że się uśmiechnął, skoro to było, minęło i w ogóle!

W zaspaniu swoim kazał się temu wypchać. Wieczór był bardzo sympatyczny i tyle.

Ziewnął i wstał popędzany nieco przez własny organizm żądny wizyty w przybytku zwanym toaletą. Nogi same zaprowadziły go we właściwe miejsce, wciąż dobrze pamiętając rozkład pomieszczeń w tym domu.

I wtedy właśnie wydarzyła się pierwsza niespodziewana rzecz tego ranka. Taka naprawdę niespodziewana i zaskakująca do tego stopnia, że na moment Johann przerwał zapinanie koszuli i wymruczał pod nosem „ki diabeł", a Ludowit zmarszczył brwi w zastanowieniu skąd on u licha to zna. To było melodią wygrywaną przez komórkę. Dzwonek był głośny, podejrzanie znajomy, a ponadto trudno go było zignorować, bo wbijał się w mózg z zaskakującą skutecznością. W porannym rozleniwieniu naprawdę dłuższą chwilę zajęło Johannowi skojarzenie, że to telefon Ludowita, a ten makabryczny dzwonek wybrali właśnie, dlatego, żeby Łużyce na pewno go usłyszał. Za tą odpowiedzią pognało pytanie, kto u licha dzwoni do Ludowita w sobotni poranek lub kto w ogóle do niego dzwoni poza Johannem? Oczywiście zdarzało się, że dzwonił Polska – bo tak, żeby ponarzekać na przykład na Czechy, ten też dzwonił zwykle, aby ponarzekać na Polskę: czasami dzwoniła Słowacja, bo tak, od święta nawet odezwali się Brandenburgia czy _Schlesien_, ale i tak głównie dzwonił Johann, gdy zastanawiał się gdzież toto wcięło, ale on teraz stał w progu kuchni i to bynajmniej bez telefonu. Ludowit zaś patrzył zdumiony na podzwaniające ustrojstwo zostawione na mikrofalówce.

- Odbierz to, nim nam mózgi przewierci.

- Ymmm. A tak, ale kto…

Nie dokończył, ale odebrał nawet nie patrząc na wyświetlacz. Johann przez chwilę stał dalej w drzwiach i patrzył, ale gdy kuchnia wypełniła się bardziej niż mniej niezrozumiałą dla niego mieszanką słów słowiańskich zrezygnował. To były sprawy Łużyc, a nie jego, nawet, jeśli ziemie łużyckie zdecydowanie były teraz jego. Odwrócił się na pięcie i wrócił do łazienki.

- Michaela nas zaprasza!

Usłyszał to przefiltrowane przez kilka ścian niedługo później, gdy z lustra nie spoglądał już na niego obraz saksońskiej nędzy i rozpaczy. Wychynął na korytarz, a chwilę później dołączył do Łużyc w salonie, bo wrzaski na pół domu o poranku zupełnie go nie bawiły.

- Nas czy ciebie? – Zapytał i pozyskał sobie zamyślone spojrzenie Łużyc. Odruchowo przeniósł wzrok na coś obok Ludowita; patrzenie mu w oczy sprawiało, że coś dziwnego działo się człowiekowi w głowie. Tak to jest, jak ktoś ma tęczówki w dwóch różnych kolorach.

- Chyba nas – odpowiedział Ludowit w zamyśleniu. – Zaprasza na dziś wieczór i jutro rano, a ja bym pociągami na dziś nie dał rady dojechać do Bratysławy, więc to chyba tak jak zawsze, że razem. Chociaż nie wiem…

Ludowit zamyślił się z komórką w ręce i Johann był gotów się założyć, że Słowacja ich słyszała. Oni też ją zresztą chwilę później usłyszeli.

Musiała krzyknąć do telefonu, aby było to możliwe, ale przynajmniej rozwiała wszelkie wątpliwości. Oczywiście, że zapraszała ich obu i to nie tylko, dlatego, że miała uzasadnione obawy, że Ludowit zgubiłby się po drodze. Albo raczej zboczył z trasy, co bardziej do niego pasowało. Ponadto nawet będąc kobietą doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z odległości pomiędzy Dreznem i Bratysławą. Za kogo Saksonia ją miał w ogóle to kwestionując?

- To przyjedziecie? – Zapytała już ciszej. – Oczywiście zapraszam na kolacje i śniadanie, bo nie oczekuję, że po nocy będziecie jechać z powrotem. No i myślę, że miło by było coś wypić. W Bratysławie dziś piękna pogoda.

- W Dreźnie ma padać – Ludowit powiedział to bardziej do siebie niż do niej, ale nie przywiązała do tego uwagi.

- No widzisz, więc przyjedźcie tu, dobrze?

Josef cieszył się, że jest poza polem widzenia siostry. A przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że jest tam, bo ktoś mu kiedyś mówił, że kobiety mają szerszy kąt widzenia niż mężczyźni, ale o ile szerszy, tego nie wiedział. Przewrócił oczami słysząc jak po raz trzeci Misia wraca do głównego pytania, starając się zawrócić Ludowita z kolejnej dygresyjnej wycieczki. Prościej i taniej by było, jeśliby od razu zadzwoniła do Johanna i tyle. Zapraszała ich obu, więc nie byłoby różnicy, a z Saksonią łatwiej się było dogadać, nawet, jeśli według reszty landów bywał dziwny. Spiskowa teoria dziejów głosiła, że go przez wczesne osadnictwo Słowian Połabskich i późniejsze lata graniczenia ze Słowianami zesłowiańczyło nieco – jakby to było coś złego? Osobiście Czechy uważał, że sfrancuszczenie Saary było gorsze. No, ale nie o to teraz chodziło. Z Johannem umówiłaby się raz dwa, a tak było gadania i gadania, bo Ludowit popadał w dygresje na dwa fronty; łużycko-słowacki i łużycko-saksoński.

Westchnął głośno i wyszedł z pokoju. Miał sprawdzić to i owo w aucie Michaeli i w sumie równie dobrze mógł się tym zająć teraz. Słowacka Škoda stanowiła obiekt jego zdaniem łatwiejszy w porozumieniu się Z niż jego własna siostra. Stanowczo sprzeciwiał się nazywaniu tego autka „dziewczynką", co nagminnie robiła Michaela.

Otworzył garaż i spojrzał na czerwony wehikuł. Wehikuł spojrzał na niego zakurzonymi nieco reflektorami. Tak, przynajmniej teraz Michaela jeździła Octavią – pomyślał i wzdrygnął się na wspomnienie okresu, gdy w tym garażu stała Felicia Felką zwana. To było na swój sposób traumatyczne.

Michaela kątem oka zarejestrowała rejteradę byłego męża, ale nie skomentowała jej zbyt zajęta próbami naprowadzenia Ludowita na właściwe tory. Pewnikiem byłoby jej łatwiej ustalić wszystko z Johannem, ale pomyślała, że Ludowi będzie miło, jeśli to do niego zadzwoni. W końcu często go pomijano, więc mogła się zdobyć na taki gest nawet kosztem przedłużenia całej rozmowy o znamienne kilkanaście minut. Chodziło w końcu o jej brata, nawet, jeśli, na co dzień jakoś rzadko wypływało to na wierzch. No, bo Czechy. No, bo Polska. A Łużyce… Gdzie to leży?

Rzuciła telefon na fotel i uśmiechnęła się.

- Leży dokładnie tam, gdzie powinno – odpowiedziała na niewypowiedziane pytanie.

Wyjrzała przez okno na ogród i uśmiechnęła się jeszcze promienniej widząc otwarte drzwi do garażu. Naprawdę uważała się za nie lada szczęściarę. Trójka TAKICH braci… Roześmiała się głośno i skierowała do kuchni. Właśnie zaprosiła dwóch nadliczbowych mężczyzn do swego domu i nie była pewna, czy jej lodówka jest na to przygotowana. Niejasne wrażenie, że trzeba będzie zrobić duże zakupy zaświtało w jej głowie i już zaczęła obmyślać plan jak tu namówić Josefa, aby z nią pojechał. To nie powinno było być trudne – wszak chodziło o jedzenie, nie ubrania, choć to też by się przydało, bo spodenki, jakie tego ranka Josef wydobył z walizki sprawiły, że coś się w niej skręciło. Rozumiała, że one tak tylko po domu, po ogrodzie, ale… Noż litości! Tymczasem jednak jedzenie miało pierwszeństwo, wszak o mężczyzn chodziło! Otworzyła okno na oścież.

- Przyjadą! – Zawołała. – Może jeszcze Feliksa zaproszę! – Dodała to niczym groźbę.

Z garażu dobiegł bardzo nieokreślony krzyk, który zdawał się mieć wiele wspólnego, ze słowem „litości". Roześmiała się. Wiedziała, że jego akurat nie zaprosi. Bo rozmawiała z nim niedawno i mówił, że nie ma czasu… Ale tego Czechy chyba nie wiedział.

Jeszcze może Bałtów i licho wie kogo – przeszło Josefowi przez myśl, ale nic nie powiedział. Po pierwsze, bo o to swojej siostry nie podejrzewał, po drugie jeszcze mógłby ją sprowokować. W duchu liczył na miły weekend we dwoje. Bez podtekstów, ale… Z dwójki zrobiła się czwórka, ale taka jeszcze znośna jego zdaniem. Jednak Feliksa z jego spółką z północy by już chyba nie zniósł.

Chyba nawet na pewno – stwierdził w myślach i skupił się nad tym, co miał w aucie sprawdzić.

Michaela oparła się o futrynę wielkich drzwi garażu kilka godzin później, gdy zdążyła już posprzątać nieco mieszkanie, obmyślić kolację i odbębnić kilka tak zwanych ważnych telefonów a Josef do domu nie wrócił. Za sobą miała pełen słońca ogród z zielonym trawnikiem, kwiatkami, które rosły sobie trochę tam gdzie ona chciała, a trochę tam gdzie one chciały. Z drewnianym stołem i krzesełkami zapraszającymi, aby przy nich usiąść. Przed sobą miała ciemne i chłodne wnętrze garażu oświetlone kilkoma żarówkami. Tam też królowała jej Škodzinka. Autko kochane, wierne jak żaden facet i po prostu jej własne. Spod Škodzinki wystawały nogi, niebrzydkie zresztą zdaniem Michaeli. Ze wzglądu na ogólnie dobrą pogodę nogi te były w większości gołe. Krótkie szorty zaczynały się już pod zderzakiem Škodzinki i niknęły w ciemnościach pod nią. Z tamtej strony też dochodziły niezrozumiałe pomruki.

- Jak idzie? – Zapytała.

- D… Au!

- Ajć…

Odruch bezwarunkowy, aby przy odpowiedzi spojrzeć na pytającego – a w tym przypadku usiąść w tym celu – zadziałał niestety bezbłędnie i Josef wyrżnął głową w coś przymocowanego do škodzinkowego podwozia.

- Nic ci nie jest! – Zapytała i przyklękła przy aucie. – Josef?

- Żyję. Będę miał tylko guza.

- Wyłaź stamtąd, a ja pójdę po lód i może się bez śliwki na twoim czole obejdziemy. No pospiesz się.

Usłyszał jeszcze jej kroki po betonowej podłodze i nastał cisza, a raczej jej namiastka, bo dzwonienie w jego uszach było nad wyraz upierdliwe. Wygrzebał się spod auta i usiadł na podłodze. Ostrożnie przyłożył dłoń do pulsującego bólem miejsca. Śliwa będzie bez względu na to ile Misia tego lodu przyniesie, pomyślał.

- Weź tego nie dotykaj! – Kobieta ponownie pojawiła się w garażu i był to dla Josefa widok tak miły, że z miejsca o guzie zapomniał. Z racji dobrej pogody Michaela paradowała tego dnia w letniej sukience przed kolano, a że on akurat siedział, to miał całe te pięknie wyeksponowane nogi idealnie na wprost siebie.

- Masz, tylko uważaj z tymi rękoma. Już wyglądasz jakbyś rowy dłońmi kopał, jak będziesz nimi twarzy dotykał, to cały będziesz brudny.

- Rowów nie kopałem, za to reperowałem twoje auto – stwierdził biorąc od niej woreczek z lodem.

- No nie patrz tak na mnie. Nie jeździłam nim po Bóg wie jakich bezdrożach, żeby tylko ubrudzić je tak, abyś ty się cały zapaskudził przy pracy przy nim.

- No tak. Ty nie. Tak by ta wesz zrobiła, ale on sobie auto naprawia sam.

Michaela roześmiała się i pokręciła głową z rozbawieniem. Jej bracia byli nieustannym źródłem dobrego humoru dla niej. Oczywiście układało się różnie, jak to w życiu, ale jakaś taka średnia wychodziła jednak na plus.

- Dużo ci jeszcze zostało?

- W sumie skończyłem, chciałem jeszcze to i owo sprawdzić.

- To sprawdzisz później. A teraz idź się umyj i pójdziemy na spacer. Za ładna pogoda, aby ciągle pod autem siedzieć. To możesz nawet jak będzie ciemno robić, bo w garażu jest światło.

- Ale –

- No idź już. – Pchnęła go w stronę domu.

Kobiety – jęknął w myślach Czechy, ale pójść poszedł.

- Ubranie ci jakieś zaraz przyniosę i nie patrz tak na mnie.

Josef nie miał pojęcia, o jakie „tak" chodziło, bo patrzył zwyczajnie. Przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że Michaela nie zwróciła uwagi na to, jak mu wzrok raz zjechał w okolice dekoltu sukienki. Zresztą cóż on mógł poradzić? Był facetem, a jak ktoś nosi taki dekolt, to chyba nie po to, aby coś schować.

- Ziemia do Joszko. Nie ucieknę ci z domu, mojego zresztą, jak ty będziesz siedział pod prysznicem, więc rusz się nim korzenie zapuścisz. Chce pójść na spacer i zakupy.

Jęknął.

- Spożywcze, chyba że chcesz o chlebie i wodzie… Wróć, chleba też nie ma. Poza tym ty to ty, a Ludowit i Johann to inna bajka.

Poczuł się na moment zdegradowany, bo co to niby miało znaczyć? Że on może pościć, a oni nie, bo lepsi? Zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na nią badawczo, a ona tylko się roześmiała. I gniewaj się tu na taką! Zrezygnowany poczłapał do domu i nawet nie wybrzydzał na dostarczone mu ubranie, choć przez moment to rozważał – ot tak, bo de facto nic do niego nie miał. Potem jednak dopadła go myśl, że to by było takie POLSKIE wybrzydzać na coś takiego i szybko mu ochota przeszła. Ubrał się, ocenił rezultat w lustrze i wyszedł.

Misię znalazł w salonie – przeglądała jakieś pisemko. Nóżkę założyła na nóżkę i nuciła pod nosem jakąś piosenkę często ostatnio puszczaną w radiu. Włosy miała wiązane w luźnego kucyka gumką równie czerwoną, co jej paznokcie. W popielniczce leżał niedopałek papierosa, którego wcześniej tam nie było, a w powietrzu unosił się ledwie wyczuwalny zapach tytoniu. Okno wychodzące na ogród było otwarte na oścież.

- Możemy jechać – powiedział.

Spojrzała na niego. Było w jej wzroku coś oceniającego. Skinęła głową dopiero po chwili i nie był pewien czy to aprobata dla jego wyglądu, czy zdeklarowanej gotowości, ale wolał się nie dopytywać. Miast tego poszedł założyć buty i wyprowadzić swoją Škodę na ulicę.

Metalowa brama zaskrzypiała nieco niepokojąco, gdy Ludowit zamykał ją. Johann zanotował sobie w pamięci, aby ją po powrocie naoliwić nim zacznie skrzypieć tak głośno, że będzie niezręcznie otwierać ją późną nocą lub wcześnie rano. Tymczasem jednak należało się skupić na innych rzeczach, choć barometr nadal nie sprzyjał myśleniu. Naprawdę miał nadzieję na tę lepszą pogodę w Bratysławie. Poza tym sama wycieczka cieszyła go o tyle, że się Bawaria już od jakiegoś czasu zapowiadał, że wpadnie niedługo i Johann czuł pod skórą, że skończy się na tym, iż pewnego dnia komórka rozdzwoni mu się nagle i Bawarskim głosem oznajmi, że jest na drezdeńskim dworcu i jaki to autobus jedzie do niego? Co więcej paskudne przeczucie mówiło mu, że to może nastąpić chociażby w ten weekend. „Oj, jestem w Bratysławie" rozległ się głosik w jego głowie i przycichł zawstydzony własną złośliwością. Oj nie ładnie, nie ładnie.

Ludowit wsiadł do samochodu – trzasnęły drzwi i można było jechać. Nawigacja od razu przystąpiła do pracy każąc mu skręcić w prawo - a figa, tam były roboty drogowe i w ogóle nie należało się tam pchać.

- Jeśli możesz zawróć – zagadała nawiga, ale została zignorowana. Johann jechał po swojemu, a Ludowit szukał czegoś w schowku. Zadanie było to nie łatwe, bowiem znajdowało się w nim przysłowiowe wszystko od paczki chusteczek, przez zapasowe żarówki i płyty CD, a na okularach skończywszy.

- Przeliczam…

Auto gwałtownie zahamowało, gdy na ulicę wyleciała piłka, a zaraz za nią bawiący się nią pies. Johann przewrócił oczami, Ludowit w końcu znalazł płytę, której szukał. Paganini wypełnił wnętrze samochodu. Łużyce lubił go posłuchać. W ogóle lubił muzykę klasyczną. Może, dlatego, że nie zawierała słów, które sprawiałby, że jego myśli przeskakiwałby z tematu na temat. Nie budziły niepotrzebnych akurat skojarzeń. Była tylko muzyka. Różne pamparampam.

- W zasadzie mogłeś ty prowadzić, bo znowu wygląda, że robię za szofera – Johann odezwał się co najmniej niespodziewanie i w pierwszej chwili Łużyce nie był pewien, czy to nie były jego własne myśli.

- Możemy się zamienić – odparł, gdy zyskał niejaką pewność, choć zdziwienie pozostało.

Nie często dane mu było auto prowadzić. W miejskim zamieszaniu się zwykle gubił i denerwował. Wolał jeździć autobusami i tramwajami, mniej z tym było problemów. Nie trzeba się było martwić o miejsca parkingowe, ilość paliwa w baku…

- Nie. Później może, jakoś a autostradzie. Zobaczymy.

- Yhym.

Pamparampam…

- Za sto metrów skręć w lewo.

- Wczoraj byłem nad Elbą.

Johan nie odpowiedział, czekając na ciąg dalszy wywodu, bo w Dreźnie nie trudno było znaleźć się nad Elbą. Sam też tam wczoraj był i nic to w sumie nie znaczyło. Ludowit jednak milczał, jakby to było wszystko, co chciał powiedzieć. To zresztą też było prawdopodobne. Może ciąg dalszy nagle stracił na znaczeniu wobec innych myśli? Johann zaklął i kazał sobie skupić się na drodze, a nie na ścieżkach, jakimi podążały Łużyckie myśli. Nic mu było do nich.

- Pamiętasz, jak jechaliśmy kolumną w Alpy i się odłączyliśmy?

- Pamiętam.

- Odłączyliśmy się przed korkiem pod Monachium i czekaliśmy na wszystkich już na stacji za miastem. Feliks się śmiał, a Niemcy był wściekły, ale tylko coś tam mruczał. Nic nie mógł zrobić. Serbia też klął, ale on tak ogólnie. On się często denerwuje. Kiedyś ktoś mu powiedział, że moją grupę etniczną nazywają Serbołużyczanami. Cały zrobił się czerwony i jeszcze przesłyszało mu się ż i sz i mu wyszli łuszczący się Serbowie. To było zabawne, chociaż trochę mi było przykro, że zupełnie nie skojarzył. Inna rzecz, że to takie, no normalne. Tak jest często. Miło, że Michaela dziś do mnie zawodniła, wiesz? Josef zadzwoniłby pewnikiem do ciebie. Feliks też.

Johann zerknął kątem oka na Łużyce, ale w zasadzie nic mu z tego nie przyszło. Ludowit patrzył na drogę przed nimi i uśmiechał się, ale nie jakoś tak, aby było to wartym odnotowania. Saksonia natomiast czuł się nieco zaskoczony, że Ludowit zwrócił na to uwagę. Przedziwnym było, co z chaosu w jego głowie potrafiło niekiedy wypłynąć.

Przekroczyli granicę.

Krajobraz zmienił się nagle. Kawałek łąki z przecinającą ją smródką przeszedł w osiedle nie za dużych bloków. Nie-miasto – miasto. Tu natura – tam ludzie, ale po prawdzie ani Josef, ani Michaela nie zwrócili na to uwagi. Szli powoli – czasu było jeszcze dużo – rozmawiając o niczym szczególnym. Trochę o tym, co w Pradze, trochę o Bratysławie, coś o pogodzie, o planach na najbliższy czas, o jakiś niedawnych wydarzeniach, obejrzanych filmach. Wszystko to było takie obojętne. Nijakie. Zwyczajne. On czuł się taki bez znaczenia, idąc obok niej.

- Naślę na nią Gilberta.

Spojrzał bardziej niż kątem oka na Michaelę. W zamyśleniu własnym nieco umknęło mu, o czym, lub raczej o kim mówiła przed chwilą i teraz czuł się nieco zagubiony. Co do tego wszystkiego miał Prusy i czym w ogóle to wszystko było? Ona jednak w ogóle jego zagubienia nie zarejestrowała. Mówiła dalej nieco podniesionym głosem. Słowa dźwięczały w ciepłym powietrzu.

- Lubię ją, ale na bardzo prywatnym gruncie, bo robienie z nią interesów – wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze i na moment wstrzymała oddech. - No szlag mnie jasny trafia. Dogadać się nie podobna, a jak zacznie szwargotać po swojemu to cała Europa siedzi i robi wielkie oczy, bo to do niczego niepodobne. Grupa ugrofińska – prychnęła. – Ja nie wiem ile oni się naszukali żeby znaleźć tam jakieś pokrewieństwo. Co prawda tamci dwaj też mają języki do niczego innego niepodobne poza sobą nawzajem. Ale oni są daleko, a ją zagnało do Europy Centralnej.

Węgry. W zasadzie był tego pewien w chwili, gdy wspomniała o interesach. Wzmianka o języku tylko potwierdziła jego przypuszczenia. Nie wiedział, o co poszło tym razem, ale wręcz wolał nie wiedzieć. Może zresztą to nie było nic nowego tylko się akurat Michaeli przypomniało. On wolał się za bardzo w temacie nie udzielać. Jedno złe słowo i któraś z tych charakternych dziewczyn mogłaby postanowić się na nim zemścić. Nie wiedział w wykonaniu, której byłby to gorsze.

- Albo ją cioci Bułgarii podeślę jakoś. Coś o Goranie i Jovannie poopowiadam i _viola_.

- Nie uważasz, że to już zbyt okrutne?

- Nie. Zresztą Feliks pewnikiem jej wtedy pomoże i część ciocinego uderzenia przejmie, bo on ją lubi i wiem, dlaczego to robi, i w ogóle nie mam mu tego za złe…

Zdziwiłby się, jakby miała.

- …więc sam widzisz, że zbyt okrutne to to nie jest. Okrutnym by było, jakbym napuściła na nią ciocię, a jednocześnie wyciągnęła Felka w góry. Gdzieś, gdzie nie byłoby zasięgu komórek i w ogóle dzicz taka, aby nie mogła się z nim nijak skontaktować przez bite dwa tygodnie, ha!

- Przerażasz – mruknął pod nosem.

- Słucham?

- Przerażasz bardziej niż Natasza.

Wybiegła kilka kroków przed niego i odwróciła się gwałtownie – sukienka zawirowała odsłaniając na moment jeszcze więcej nóżek. Złożyła ręce za plecami i uśmiechnęła się, a w zielonych oczach błysnęło coś szalonego.

- Oczywiście, wątpiłeś w to? - Zapytała, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie. – Czyżbyś mnie nie doceniał Josefie Havlu.

- Nie śmiałbym – zapewnił i wygrał batalię z samym sobą, aby ani się nie roześmiać, ani nie dodać czegoś więcej.

- Widać, że jesteś mądrym mężczyzną – stwierdziła i spojrzała na niego łagodniej. – W nagrodę postawię ci kawę, bo tu niedaleko mają całkiem smaczną.

Kawa była zdecydowanie dobrym pomysłem. Wręcz jakiś lekki obiad też, bo jechali w końcu na kolację, a byli po śniadaniu i to niespecjalnie dużym. Wszak, gdy je Ludowit robił nie zamierzali jeszcze przekraczać niemieckiej granicy, a tym bardziej czesko - słowackiej. Zjechali z drogi do miejscowości, której nazwa za nic nie chciała przyczepić się Johannowej pomięci. Zaparkowali przy niewielkim ryneczku i udali się na poszukiwanie przybytku, gdzie dałoby się zapłacić kartą, bo koron mieli niewiele, a i to przypadkiem, bo się u Ludowita w portfelu zapałętały.

- Ludowit, tylko jakby co, to ty mówisz. Ty coś rozumiesz w tym dziwnym języku.

- On nie jest dziwny.

- Uwierz mi, jest. Dla kogoś, kto nie jest osłuchany z nim jest. Poza tym, tak będzie szybciej. Wiesz cirka, co ja chcę i szybciej to zmówisz, nim ktoś nam przetłumaczy menu na jakikolwiek inny język…

Johann westchnął i zatrzymał się. Spojrzał przez ramię na Ludowita, który został kilka metrów za nim i przeglądał coś w kartonie wystawionym przed malutki antykwariat.

- Co znalazłeś?

- Pocztówki na sprzedaż. Stare. Tę ktoś wysłał w 1970 – Ludowit pokazał mu jedną z widokiem Hradczan. – W 1970 Michaela i Josef byli jeszcze małżeństwem i nawet nie wydawało się, że to niedługo się skończy. A Josef był wściekły na Feliksa za '68. Praktycznie ze sobą nie rozmawiali, choć Feliks w pewnym momencie wygarnął mu, że co niby miał zrobić? Michaela była wtedy cięta na Węgry z tego samego powodu, ale one w ogóle się średnio lubią. Czasami dogadują się świetnie, ale tak to bywa gorąco.

Johann słuchał jednym uchem. Sam na chybił trafił wyciągnął jakąś pocztówkę i spojrzał na zapisaną stronę. Ta była z 1981 – ciężkie NRD.

- Nie rozumiem, czemu ludzie to sprzedają. Tu z tyłu są ich wspomnienia. Tutaj na przykład ktoś pisze o tym. Jak jego dziecko radzi sobie w szkole i że udało im się zaoszczędzić na wakacje. A tu jest o chorobie czyjejś ciotki. Sprzedają to tak po prostu.

- To ich sprawa.

- Ale…

- Może pamiętają, albo chcą zapomnieć. Albo to w ogóle po kimś, kto zmarł i trafiło to w cudze ręce. Chodź.

- Yhym.

- Ludowit – powiedział twardo, ale Łużyce nadal wpatrywał się w pocztówki zamyślony nad czymś. – Chcesz, to ją kup – dodał. – Będziesz pamiętał w zamian za tego kogoś. Ale się pospiesz, bo mnie jest jeszcze spieszno do toalety.

Łużyce spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się po chwili. Zniknął z pocztówką we wnętrzu sklepu zostawiając go na ulicy. Ludzie mijali go pogadując do siebie, a on łowił nieliczne znajome sobie słowa. Oparł się o ścianę kamienicy i słuchał tak niezainteresowany. Myśli uciekły mu gdzieś na zachód. Pod koniec miesiąca musiał pojechać do Berlina – wcale nie miał na to ochoty, ale to nie było coś, na co miałby wpływ. Po prostu mus i tyle. Może zabierać ze sobą Ludowita, od lat w Berlinie nie był – pomyślało mu się. Jakaś inna myśl zasugerowała, że opiekunką Łużyc nie jest i nie musi dbać o jego rozrywki. Jeszcze kolejna dodała, że to w sumie też jego własne rozrywki, a poza tym niańką nie jest, ale kolegą chyba tak, więc czemu miałby Ludowita nie zabrać? Coś wybitnie zdroworozsądkowego podpowiedziało mu, że chociażby ze względu na Ludwigowe nerwy Łużyc zabierać nie powinien, a jeszcze co innego rzekło, że nie Ludwiga biznes z kim on się zadaje. A poza tym…

- Sprzedawca powiedział mi gdzie tu mają dobrą kawę.

Głos Ludowita przebił się do niego z rzeczywistości.

- To prowadź – odpowiedział.

Mijająca ich kobieta spojrzała na nich jakby nieco zaskoczona, ale Johann nie wziął tego do siebie, a Ludowit nie zwrócił uwagi. A przynajmniej wyglądał jakby nie zwrócił uwagi.

Przeszli przez ryneczek i weszli w uliczkę wytyczoną przez dwupiętrowe domki. Okna parteru były tak nisko, że gdyby chcieli mogliby bez problemu zajrzeć do środka. Było w tej zabudowie coś przyjemnego, jakieś takie pozorne bezpieczeństwo, jakiś nieokreślony urok. Każdy dom przylegał do poprzedniego i ich granice znaczyły się jedynie zmianą koloru tynku lub rodzaju firanek. Na skrzyżowaniu skręcili w prawo i Johann rozejrzał się, aby zapamiętać to miejsce – tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby Ludowit do tej pory zapomniał jak wrócić. Intuicyjna nawigacja Łużyc, choć nie raz okazała się skuteczna, jakoś nadal nie budziła jego zaufania. Chwilę później skręcili w bramę prowadzącą na podwórze. Tu też stało kilka drewnianych stołów, a nad jednymi drzwiami pysznił się neon budweisera – chyba trafili.

Weszli do środka.

Sklepik był ciasny do granic możliwości zapchany kratkami piwa i regałami z butelkami. Nie żeby ten widok był niemiły Joszkowi. Gdyby jeszcze nie ta świadomość, że wszystko, co teraz kupią on będzie musiał nosić. Inna rzecz, że on to też będzie pił. I to nie w samotności do lustra, co też było na swój sposób miłe. Chociaż sama Michaela by mu za towarzystwo chyba wystarczyła. Było by jakoś bardziej swojsko. Saksonia wprowadzał w jego myśli jakiś dysonans, ale cóż mógł poradzić? Był tu gościem. Czasy, kiedy mógł się tu czuć jak u siebie zdążyły minąć i teraz mógł sobie najwyżej mentalnie potupać nóżką, a wolał nie, bo to było takie… takie…

Patrzył jak Michaela rozmawia z mężczyzną za ladą. Żartowała, uśmiechała się, w jej zielonych oczach czaił się blask, o który Josef był zazdrosny – nie żeby się kiedykolwiek do tego przyznał. W dodatku, gdy wchodzili widział, jak owy mężczyzna rzucił spojrzenie w stronę wyeksponowanych nóżek jego siostry i o to też był zazdrosny – po cichu, w duchu. A Słowacja zdawała się zupełnie tego nie zauważać. Śmiała się, zadawała pytania. Słuchał jej, rozumiał ją, choć pewne słowa brzmiały dla niego dziwnie – nie tak powinno było się ich używać. Inne zaś były w ogóle obce. Oddalał się język słowacki od czeskiego – wiedział o tym, ale jedno to wiedzieć, a drugie to słyszeć to w tak zwyczajnej sytuacji.

Westchnął, ale nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Zganił się z melancholię, jaka go dopadła i skupił na tu i teraz. Rozpaczanie za tym, co przeminęło było już raczej domeną Feliksa, a nie jego. Koniec i kropka. Skupił się na rozmowie Michaeli ze sprzedawcą gotów w każdej chwili wtrącić się, jako znawca alkoholowego tematu.

- Josef, jakieś dodatkowe specjalne życzenia?

Ocenił wzrokiem to, co już Michaela zakupiła. Oczywistym było, że robi sobie zapas na dłużej skoro ma tragarza, ale nie skomentował tego. Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz go tak wykorzystywała. Zresztą nie tylko jego.

Jeszcze się jutro rano okaże, że chce przemeblować któryś pokój i stąd jej trzech chłopa było potrzebnych - pomyślał. - Chociaż wtedy raczej ściągnęłaby sobie jakiś znajomych z okolicy, a nie sprowadzała mnie z odległej Pragi oraz Ludowita z Saksonią z jeszcze odleglejszego Drezna. Z drugiej strony to Michaela, więc czemu nie miałaby tego zrobić? W końcu –

- Ziemia do Joszka, czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?

Spojrzał na nią nieco zdumiony.

- No oczywiście, że słucham – odparł, a ona tylko spojrzała na niego tak, jak patrzyła często w 1992. Może, dlatego właśnie dodał jeszcze: Słucham i myślę.

- I cóż wymyśliłeś?

Kpiła z niego. Nie złośliwie, ale ot tak sobie żartowała. Mógł podjąć tę grę, mógł skapitulować. Jakże ona w takich chwilach przypominała mu Feliksa. Nie wyparłoby się jedno drugiego. Nie dałoby się nawet, gdyby chcieli.

- Wymyśliłem, że zdam się dzisiaj na twą główkę złotowłosą, a sam pozostanę twym wielbłądem do noszenia dóbr nabytych oraz szoferem – odpowiedział i teatralnie skłonił się, uważając przy tym, aby w coś przypadkiem nie uderzyć.

- Och, doprawdy?

- Tak moja pani.

Sprzedawca uśmiechał się serdecznie i Michaela dałaby euro, aby dowiedzieć się, za kogo ich ma. Czy wzajemne podobieństwo jest dla niego wystarczające, aby wziąć ich za rodzeństwo, czy też nie i da im etykietkę pary? Nie mogła rzecz jasna zapytać, a szkoda, bo ciekawiło ją to bardzo. Tymczasem jednak roześmiała się i przeczesała palcami włosy.

- To jeszcze jednego Pilsnera poproszę dla tej zbłąkanej czeskiej duszy i to będzie wszystko – zwróciła się do sprzedawcy.

Wychodzili ze sklepu żegnani jego serdecznym śmiechem, a chwilę potem ugrzęźli w korkach. Za jakie grzechy Michaela wybrała tak odległe miejsce dla zwykłego spaceru i zakupów, tego Josef nie wiedział, ale węszył tu jakiś jej spisek. Jaki – nie dociekał. Będąc mężczyzną nie należy za bardzo zaglądać w kobiece myśli, bo licho wie, co z tego wyniknie.

- Kobiety – Johann niemalże jęknął. – Ty ich nie rozumiesz, ja ich nie rozumiem, ale my nie mamy ich rozumieć tylko je podziwiać. Ktoś kiedyś tak powiedział i się z nim zgadzam.

- Ale o coś jej musiało chodzić wtedy.

- O coś na pewno, ale uwierz mi… Obaj nie chcemy wiedzieć, o co. Saara przejawia czasami bardzo francuskie zapędy i ja naprawdę wolę nie dociekać, o co jej chodzi. Ilekroć mnie Dolna Saksonia oświecała na zasadzie „ale ja ci Johann powiem, bo jesteś rodzina i nie chcę, aby ci się za plecami śmiali czy coś", to za każdym razem dochodziłem do wniosku, że wolałbym nie wiedzieć.

Ludowit zamyślił się. Komentarz Saary dźwięczał mu w myślach i nawet za bardzo nie wiedział, skąd on się tam wziął. Po prostu mu się coś z czymś skojarzyło i wyszło. Rzecz miała miejsce niemal rok temu, gdy był w Bremie i tam zupełnym przypadkiem trafił zarówno na Saarę jak i Dolną Saksonię – zbiegi okoliczności go lubiły, ale zawsze były one takie małe, że niewiele większego dobra mu z nich przychodziło. Wpadł na nie w sklepie i w pierwszej chwili wzięły go za Johanna, a przynajmniej właśnie Saara wzięła. Druga kobieta zorientowała się w pomyłce dość szybko i wtedy właśnie padło to: no ja ci mówię, że trzeba to kiedyś wykorzystać; będzie wesoło. Potem porozmawiali chwilę o niczym, poprosiły, żeby pozdrowił Johanna i tyle. O co chodziło z wykorzystywaniem nie wiedział i wtedy szybko o tym zapomniał, ale gdzieś to jednak w jego głowie pozostało.

- Zapomnij o tym i tyle. Jeśli jest nam pisane, to się kiedyś tego dowiemy. Albo i nie dowiemy – Johann wzruszył ramionami na ile było to możliwe przy jednoczesnym prowadzeniu auta.

- Myślałem, że zapomniałem, ale wróciło. Feliks mówi, że mam w głowie wielkie wysypisko myśli i nigdy nie wiadomo, na co trafię.

- Ciekawe porównanie, a tymczasem weź znajdź w _nawidze_ adres swojej siostry, bo dojeżdżamy do Bratysławy i nie chciałbym się zaraz na samym początku zgubić.

A i tak się zgubili dzięki drogowcom i wielkim dziurom w drogach. Plątanina objazdów sprawiła, że Johann miał bardzo dolnośląskie skojarzenia i przez moment zastanawiał się czy ich przypadkiem na północ nie zwiało, ale nie. Nawiga uważała, że są w Bratysławie, a i napisy w około bynajmniej polsko mu nie wyglądały. Trzy razy pytali o drogę, dwa razy wywiozło ich to w przysłowiowe pole, za trzecim okazało się, że w zasadzie są prawie na miejscu tylko zasugerowano im przejazd pod prąd, bo inaczej to trzeba było całe osiedle objechać…

- …ale panowie pojadą, tu wszyscy tak robią!

Johann wszystkimi się nie czuł, a miał wrażenie, że wielkie czarne D z tyłu jego samochodu wygląda niemal jak prowokacja, aby go za byle bzdurę skosić, ale się w końcu przemógł. Zmęczenie ogólne i namowy Ludowita oraz przypadkowego Słowaka zwyciężyły.

- Dojechaliśmy – oznajmił zaparkowawszy przed bramą i zgasiwszy silnik.

- Przyjechali – stwierdził Josef wyglądając przez okno kuchni na ulicę.

Josef z nieukrywanym zdumieniem patrzył na siostrę swoją młodszą i brata swego starszego. Ci zaś siedzieli w salonie na podłodze pośród porozrzucanych zdjęć, atlasów geograficznych i historycznych, listów i pocztówek. Sprzątnięty tego ranka pokój wyglądał teraz jak po przejściu tornada tylko, że nikt nie zwracał na to uwagi. No może poza nim. Michaela zajęta była wydobywaniem z Ludowitowej pamięci historii i historyjek. Ilekroć mówił, że nie pamięta, co się wtedy wydarzyło, zaczynała szukać strony w atlasie, zdjęcia lub kartki i tak próbowała zmobilizować jego pamięć. A gdy już się to udawało i zaczynał mówić o jednym, to mówił kolejne dwadzieścia minut o tym i o następnych rzeczach, które mu się akurat skojarzyły. Kilka razy Czechy postanowił interweniować, gdy owe historie stawały się dla niego zbyt kompromitujące. Wybuchał wtedy oburzonym „w cale nie", a Ludowit tylko zapewniał, że na pewno tak. Michaela śmiała się z nich obojga i sama w swojej głowie rozstrzygała czy się Ludowitowi zwidziało, czy też nie, a gdy zdecydować nie umiała, to pytała Johanna, jako strony niezależnej. Rzucał wtedy Josef wymowne spojrzenie w stronę Saksonii, ale miał niekiedy wrażenie, że ten go zupełnie ignoruje. Kiedy indziej to o Michaeli były historie i ona wówczas foszyła się uroczo. Odgryzała się lub groziła, że ich wszystkich zaraz na wycieraczkę wyrzuci, jak sobie nie przestaną stroić żartów i tylko o Ludku nikt nie umiał historii o głupiej młodości poopowiadać. Na szczęście wiele innych było - nowszych i więcej skojarzeń budzących.

- A jutro okaże się – szepnął konspiracyjnie Czechy do Saksonii, - że sprosiła nas tu, abyśmy jej meble gdzieś poprzestawiali.

- No –

- Josefie Havlu, słyszałam to! – Michaela weszła Johannowi w słowo.

- To dobrze – odgryzł się.

- Informuję cię, że przemeblowania nie będzie.

- Budowa altanki? – Josef podpuszczał siostrę dalej.

- Lepsze to niż odwiedziny nadmiernie towarzyskiego kolegi - Johann roześmiał się.

- Bawaria się zapowiadał na kiedyś – Ludowit powiedział ni to do przestrzeni, ni to do nich, ni do siebie.

- Przynajmniej towarzystwo do picia dobre –

- Nie odpada za szybko, jak co poniektórzy – docięła byłemu mężowi Michaela i uśmiechnęła się doń zalotnie.

- Niektórzy delektują się piwem, a nie żłopią wódkę.

- Aluzji nie przyjmuje, piwo bardzo lubię.

- Ależ jakiej aluzji! – Szedł w zaparte Czechy.

Ludowit przyglądał się temu, a myśli krążyły mu wokół tematów różnych. A to ich ślubu, a to ich rozwodu i tak patrząc na nich miał wrażenie, że tak naprawdę to przed i po niewiele się zmieniło. Nazwy jedynie, ale może to było tylko złudzenie? Nie wiedział, a zapytać to jakoś tak… No. To poniekąd były ich sprawy, a nie jego. Wszyscy mieli swoje sprawy. Uśmiechnął się. Michaela gości. Josef Škody dwie do zadbania o nie przed wyjazdem. Saksonia najazd Bawarii nie wiadomo kiedy. A on wycieczkę do Budyšina za jakiś czas.

- A tobie, co tak wesoło?

Josef z nikąd wyrósł koło niego, a bardziej to koło stojącej przy nogach Ludowita skrzynki z piwem.

- Miło jest – odparł.

Czechy uniósł pytająco brew, ale Łużyce nie dopowiedział już nic. To było tyle. Było miło. No było, w sumie Josef musiał przyznać mu rację. Wyciągnął z kratki kolejne butelki i wstawił do lodówki w miejsce dwóch właśnie przezeń wyciągniętych. Michaela podsiadła go na kanapie i zaczęła o czymś rozmawiać z Saksonią i jakoś podświadomie Josef czuł, że nim ten wieczór się skończy jego była małżonka dorwie się do saksońskich włosów i zaplecie na nich jakiś warkoczyk. Ot taki odruch Michaeli wyćwiczony na włosach jego własnych i włosach Feliksa oraz Ludowita. Roześmiał się pod nosem i usiadł przy stole na wprost Łużyc.

- A poza tym, co u ciebie? – Zapytał i otworzył sobie piwo. Tak. Było miło, Ludowit miał rację.

**Koniec**


End file.
